


More.

by Cicuta_virosa



Series: Carrie' sexcapades [8]
Category: Unforgettable (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicuta_virosa/pseuds/Cicuta_virosa
Summary: Sometimes, Carrie needs more.





	More.

 

One night stands were pretty good. One night stands and fuck-buddies were good and nice, but it was for fun. Sometimes, Carrie needed much more. She needed something more, something she wasn’t comfortable asking from people she didn’t trust with her life. She needed to make herself totally vulnerable, to forget her freak brain for a few moments. Just a few, blessed moments of total silence without data streaming in her mind.

Al and she weren’t good spouses, not really. But they were good partners, even excellent, and good friends, and now that things had quieted down after their divorce, sometimes they were good lovers. There was no one she trusted more and now here he was, sitting with a smirk and a glass of whiskey in the non-descript hotel room they had for the night. He looked at her, at her nudity, and the warmth in her belly grew. He gave her a nod. Her heart in her throat, she bit her lips when she kneeled: the movement caused the toy she was wearing to shift and that day, Al had chosen one of their bigger ones.

His smirk grew and he seized her hair. The night was promising.


End file.
